heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.03.16 - After the Battle...
IMPORTANT NOTE: This log is the aftermath of You Will Kneel, Part 1. If you haven't read that log, this log will make absolutely no sense to you whatsoever. So go read it! Afterwards... Channel isn't actually that badly hurt. Yeah, the facial tattoo that was fake is burned off, and there are some burns on her skin, but other than that, there isn't any actual damage to the teenager. It only takes her a few minutes to come to. She blinks her eyes a little bit as she takes in her surroundings, not quite sure where she was. "Where am I?" the girl asks, rubbing her head as she lets her vision recover a little bit. There's a pause, and then a more worried tone of voice sets in. "Did I get away from the building in time?" She isn't even sure who is there yet. Domino really didn't want to be stuck waiting around for the after party. She's..not exactly the hero type, and this part of town is now swarming with the A-Grade hero's hero types. Not really a great place for one in her position, and with the threat taken care of? Yeah, she missed her cue to disappear some time back. Now, instead of being in the climate-controlled BMW and hitting the road to some obnoxiously harsh music, she's perched upon a bullet-riddled robotic corpse while overlooking Jocelyn's recovery. She can't just leave the girl behind, they're kinda on the same team and all. She's got one of her guns in hand, cleared of rounds so she can pick and scrape off the carbon fouling with her fingernails. It's not like she can hide the fact that she's armed anymore, why bother pretending? With the utmost care, Thor held Channel...Jocelyn, and breathed a tiny sigh of relief that she was alive and seemd unharmed. She hadn't mentioned this particular skill when they had visited. It is quite the surprise. When the jet landed, Thor stood and carried her inside and out of the sunlight. Mortals are delicate that way and overheat quickly. He carries her just into the shade of a wing, and waits for the SHIELD crew to check her over medically, even though he can sense she's none hte worse for wear. When she starts to come to, Thor smiles his most gentle and comforting smile down at her, arms still holding her carefully. "Aye, thou did indeed alight thyself from the building," Thor rumbles softly down at Jocelyn. "Thou art safe, Jocelyn, Friend of Eddie. I shall allow no harm to befall thee." Pepper Potts stows her electronics in her bag as the Quinjet settles to the ground, letting the Quinjet's crew disembark ahead of her. Unbuckling that HORRID excuse for a seatbelt and trying to smooth the rumples out of her suit, she shoulders her bag then steps out into the oddly bright sun. Her eyes pause on each person still standing about the remains of the town and settle on Tony. It's a while after the fighting has died down that Bruce- not the Hulk- comes around one side of the Quinjet, the ruins of his pants held up around his waist in one hand and holding his head in the other. "Ohhhh," he says, and after squinting blearily at the remaining heroes, he silently shuffles up the ramp onto the quinjet in search of ibuprofen. And maybe a shirt. Pepper Potts watches Bruce shuffle past and promptly turns and follows him back into the Quinjet. "Dr. Banner?" She remembers seeing Steve thoughtfully stash a change of clothes in a storage compartment at the back of the vehicle, though his doing so had not made sense to her until just now. So, she opens the compartment, pulls the clothes for Bruce, and offers them to him with his new glasses set on top. See? Not even so much as a smudge. Iron Man has, in the meantime, been going from on wrecked robocorpse to the next. The game is afoot and he's already three steps behind, which means he needs six to catch up. "I really need to talk to the boy scout about this tech. I'm pretty sure I could reverse engineer most of this stuff into more useful things, it'd help to have a footprint to work off of." he looks resolute in his armor and shakes his head, "I'm NOT getting taken by surprise like this again. Whoever this Zod d-bag is? He's not gonna best me, alien tech or no. This is a gauntlet thrown at my feet." "Thank...". Pause. There was a god in her midst. "Thank goodness," Channel says. "I'm alright. I've got pretty thick skin when I need it. Though I appreciate the help quite a bit. I won't have nearly as bad of a headache. Oh. And call me Channel here please". Yeah, she's embarrassed about the overload; she hasn't had one of those since Detroit, and it shows. However, she was also more concerned about her name being used. These were the A+ Superheroes, and she didn't need them connecting certain dots. "I'm glad you guys showed up when you did. This place was going south fast". She attempts to make her way out of Thor's arms, really not wanting to continue being coddled completely at this point. A glance is given to Domino. Yeah, they'd need to work on their communication. On that long drive they'd be taking soon, perhaps. "You alright there?" she asks, not actually using Domino's codename, just in case she didn't want it used. It's probably odd for the person who just exploded to be asking if someone else is alright, but there you are. Dr. Banner's approach and entrance to the jet, along with Pepper's, is noted. She overhears Iron Man's statements. "The meteorites had propulsion of some kind. I don't know if the systems were onboard or if they were launched though. I picked up on some when they first arrived here". That much was clearly known about her abilities already, that she could sense these things, so there was no sense in hiding it now. The oddness of such a question isn't lost to Dom's ears. "Am -I- alright? It's not every day I find out that I'm having lunch with a damn tac nuke! Is that the thing you were trying to warn me about?" she asks while motioning toward where Channel had gone up in a flash with her picked-at pistol. Try that one again, Dom. "Yeah, I'm fantastic," she says with a weary sigh. "Always feel better after I get a run with moving targets." When Iron Man passes nearby, she offers "At least they're easy to put down. Blindsiding -and- being tough makes things downright ugly." That scrawny guy in the shorts, is that what's left of the Angry Green Giant? Man, and here she thought her 'family' was bizarre. Thor helps Channel to her feet as she wishes, hands gentle on her sides. He rises to his feet smoothly, only to bow in acquescence to Channel's request. "As thou doth wish, Channel," he murmurs softly, before looking to Banner and then to Tony. He stands there then, eyes going to Domino. Thunder God, waiting. Bruce is surprised to see a pair of heels swim into his vision, and it takes him a moment to lift his head and look up. "Oh," he says, dumbly, and then takes the stack of clothes. Of course, his glasses go on first. "Thank you, and- just Bruce, please." He shrugs into the shirt first and it takes him a few moments to button it, shaky as his hands are, and then he inhales. "Did the big guy- how bad is the damage?" Pepper Potts smiles at Bruce, though there's a hint of concern behind the polite expression. "From what I saw, there's very little damage out there that wasn't caused by the meteors themselves." She takes a small step sideways for waht seems like no reason at all, though sharper minds might pick up on the fact that she's placed herself where she'd block at least part of anyone's view into the Quinjet while Bruce is donning the newer clothing. And for her own part, she's doing her own quiet version of giving the man a bit of privacy by looking at her phone again. Probably checking emails or something. Iron Man spots Pepper, and makes a bee line. "You, frequent flier." he takes a bit of a breath and gives her a tentative once over, "You hurt? No bruises, sparains, or strains?" he glances over a bit, notices Bruce. When the man's made himself presentable, he gives the man a sharp nod. "Doctor," he smiles softly, offering his armored hand, "Helluva job out there." Channel nods to Thor. "She's with me," Channel explains to the Thunder God. "We should probably get moving though. I wouldn't want to be in the way or anything". Mutants just had this thing about being around when cops showed up, and while being with the jet was going to help, it wouldn't work forever. The teen looks over at Dom. "The car still intact?" Her stuff at the hotel? That's gone. No going back for it now, since it's probably all buried, burned, and destroyed. And if the car got wrecked, she'd have to consider flying them somewhere. She'd really rather avoid that. She's not about to go intrude on the people up at the jet though. It was like a base, and you didn't intrude on other people's bases. "Art thou in need of an escourt," asks the Prince of Asgard, walking with Channel companionably. He clips Mjolnir to his belt as he goes, noting how the teen speaks to the gun bunny. "I would not wish to return to my dwelling here on Midgard to inform thy friend that I did not at least offer." Huh. Well check this out. There's a God of Thunder staring at Domino. It's probably the first time she's ever locked eyes with one. She may be a bit defiant in that she doesn't break the line of sight first, though there's something in his gaze... She reaches into an inside trench pocket and pulls out a polished metal flask, chucking it toward Thor. Her poison of the month is rum, good and strong. "Nice catch, Hammertime." He did kinda keep her teammate from becoming a stain on Jefferson Avenue back there. That's worth a drink or four. To Channel's inquiry, the albino frowns slightly. "Better be. I'm gonna be real ticked otherwise." It gets expensive trying to replace those sporty German sedans all the time! Not to mention the two hundred-odd pounds of illegal ordnance hidden away inside of it. GCPD had themselves a field day when they got hold of her last one. Bruce has found himself lacking in clothes often enough that he's beyond embarrassment at this point, though Pepper's attempts to give him a bit of privacy is appreciated. He makes the switch quickly enough and then adjusts his glasses. "Thank you, again," he says, quietly, and then looks past her to Tony. "I'm sure he'll be pleased to know you approve," because the Big Guy likes Iron Man. Maybe it's the flashy colors. Or maybe Hulk likes AC/DC. Who knows. And it's only then that Bruce realizes Thor is here. He wasn't around for the God of Thunder's arrival, after all. "Glad you could make it, Thor," he says in greeting. Pepper Potts smiles and nods to Bruce once he's attired more presentably, then turns to look at Tony. "I'm fine. Just a little rumpled from those horrid seatbelts." She sems about to say something, but then changes her mind and asks instead, "How do you keep up with all of that information all at once?" She's referring to the suit's HUD display that had been showing on her tablet. "It was making motion sick toward the end there." Bruce finds himself an unoccupied seat in the Quinjet and puts his head between his knees. It doesn't help much, but he'll be here until it's time to head back to the Mansion. Iron Man smiles, "I think it's because of how my brain works. I don't look at everything at once. I look at one thing at a time and let the other stuff float to the wayside. You focus/ignore, focus/ignore. Somes stuff I don't look at at all beause JARVIS handles it. "Actually Thor...it is safer for him not to know where I am or what I've been doing, at least right now. It is hard to explain, and would take more drinks at your table than I believe we have time for right now. Just don't mention this to him please," Channel asks him. "Though he may already know why it's better he doesn't know. He's a sharp one". She turns to Domino. "Yeah, understandable. I just want to be done with the flying for today". She looks back to Thor. "I think we'll be alright, but thank you again". She gives Thor a respectful bow before she turns back again to Domino. "I'm good when you're good". And she will take Domino's lead from here and make her way off to hopefully find Domino's vehicle intact and operable. Pepper Potts sees that Bruce is just wanting some peace and quiet so turns to step out of the Quinjet again, hopefully with Tony following. "I guess I've trained myself to look at everything on my computer screens all at the same time. So... what was the deal with all of those things? Any guesses?" She sees the group of people in the shade of the Quinjet's wing and detours to say hello or goodbye or whatever. "Yeah," Dom simply replies to Channel while hopping off of the ruined robot. "May as well keep bein' ghosts. Let's get out of here." She's done her good deed for the month, these two have a roadtrip to plan. "Enjoy the drink, Hammer." Category:Log